Beyond the Dark Mists
by Cherry1315
Summary: "I smelt the smell of blood being spilled on the 'playing field'." What happens when two similar people clash? Will there be blood mixed with...love? rated M for violence, swearing and future lemons. ItachixOC ItachiOC ItaOC ItaxOC
1. Raven Devour!

_Cherry1315: -Glares-  
__Itachi: -Glares-  
__(30mins later)__  
Cherry1315: -Murderous voice:- **say it!**__  
Itachi: -Calmly- no.  
Cherry1315:__-glares back- FINE! ok, sadly i don't own Naruto,__ Only my OC's, their bloodlines, and my story line/plot, etc.__... ... ...__-starts to spit- eh now i feel dirty!__  
Itachi: -smirks__  
_

* * *

**Beyond the dark mists – Itachi love story.**

"Raven you need to go back to the village!" The ANBU captain yelled to me.  
"Hn." I said while I kept running away from them.  
I stop "Look if you don't stop coming after me there will be consequences!" I say letting my anger get the better of me.  
This was about the third time they had found me in the past year…Doesn't my village get the idea that I'm not going to return! For fucks sake!  
All the ANBUS stop in their tracks for what I said.  
"You need to come home!" One of them said to me in a stern voice.  
I turn around to face them, with my eye twitching.  
They back up a step because this was the first time they had seen me get angry and they didn't know what I would do.  
One of them stepped forward. "We mean it!" He said sternly with a hint of fear behind his voice.  
I closed my eyes while my eyebrow started to twitch now.  
"Grrr, DON'T YOU GET IT?!" I coldly spoke.

**.:ONE OF THE ANBUS VIEW:.**  
I watched as she stood there pissed. She then shot her black eyes open just as soon as I saw what looked like a dark, gloomy mist rise up in the distance behind her.  
"EVERYONE DISPATCH!" Our captain yelled.  
My eyes widened with horror, omg! No, she, she couldn't?!

**.:RAVEN'S VIEW:.**  
I started to smirk at their attempts of 'trying' to run away from my attack. All forty them, running for their pathetic lives.

I could now hear squawks and screeches of my Raven Mist birds, my beautiful birds getting closer with every second passing.  
Within just a very short moment, I was surrounded in my mist of birds, attacking my prey. I could hear the ANBUS blood curdling screams. I looked towards the captain. My birds were ripping and devouring the life out of him. I smelt the smell of blood being spilled on the 'playing field'.

My attack seemed to finish just as soon as it started. My birds had left. I let the ANBUS life's to be over with quickly, so they didn't have to be 'fully' tortured. I looked at the result…their bloody bones that were left to rot with time.  
"I told you that there would be consequences." I coldly whispered to the nothingness that surrounded me.

**.:AKATSUKI LARE/LEADERS VIEW:.  
**A week after Raven's Raven Mist attack.  
Humm Raven, you're at it again I see. Maybe you'll be tired of running away from people?

Knock, knock  
"Come in" I say  
Itachi and Kisame came in

**.:ITACHI'S VIEW:.  
**"Ahh, Itachi and Kisame you have a new mission" the leader said to us.  
"What is it?" Kisame asks...

...To be continued (p.s. my quizilla user name is: cherry1315) REVIEWS PLEASE!

* * *

_**Physical information  
Name:** Raven Mist.  
**Age:** 19 ¾  
**Sex type:** Female  
**Birthday:** 15/02  
**Blood type:** Raven blood  
**Height:** 167 centimeters (about 8 cm shorter then Itachi, hes tall ok geez)  
**Weight:** 61 kg (all muscle)  
**Bloodline:** Mist Blur eye  
**Hair:** Raven colour hair (you know same colour hair as Sasuke's)  
**Eyes:** Normal: dark brown with thin black lines around the pupil.  
Activating Mist Blur (Her Kekki-Genkai): She gets black speckles in her eyes and the thin, black lines connect with the pupil for aim and accuracy etc. Mist Blurs simple technique allows her to make any sort of mist and a few other things. (Find out more in the story)  
Complete activation of Mist Blur: Her eyes go pure black, due to that that there are so many speckles, durr :P...(more special attacks happen with Complete Activation) (Mist Blur, as you can see, has stages like the Sharingan)  
**Clothes:** black corset top with a red criss-cross ribbon down the back of it, black skinny jeans and black ninja shoes. (p.s. She is not exactly Goth/Emo she mainly wears the clothes because their good for hiding in the shadows...with style lol)_

_**Other info:  
**Ravens clan is very famous, but for what? Good or bad..?  
Where she come from/home village: ...well obviously from hidden village of mist -.-'_

* * *

_Cherry1315: -Still spitting- dirty words. DIRTY WORDS!  
Itachi: -Smirking about the torture I'm still going through-_


	2. Strongest Fighter

_Cherry1315: -mumbles under breath- stupid fuck-wipe of__ an ass__ trying to copy and past the fucken story  
Itachi: ...-watching me-  
Cherry1315: -points at him while not looking at him- shut the fuck up! -starts mumbling incoherent words about copying, pasting and...killing certain weasels...-  
__Itachi: ...'how dare she ignore **me**' -Glares- Hello pathetic human  
Cherry1315: -finally looks at him, glares- WHO YOU CALLING A PATHETIC HUMAN?  
Itachi: -Bluntly:- ..you... -.-'  
Cherry1315: -Glares. Evil smirk- 'time for my killing plan' -pulls out huge machine gun from under my black mini skirt- **WHO YOU CALLING PATHETIC?**  
Itachi: -doesn't show any sign of being scared- 'shit, where did she get that from'  
Cherry1315: **DIE!**__-starts chasing Itachi around while shooting him-  
Itachi: -squeals like girl- **AHHHHH!  
**Cherry1315: -still chasing and shooting Itachi:- Muhahaha!!**  
**Sasori: -Strolls in. watches me and Itachi for some time- -sigh:- Cherry1315 dosnt own naruto... -whispers under breath:- weirdos..  
Me&Itachi: -turns to him with a dark aura- **what did you say?!**  
Sasori: -Eyes widen- 'shit'  
_

* * *

"It's to find Raven and get her to join the organization"  
"A girl?" I said coldly.  
What could he want with measly weakling?  
"No not a girl, a young woman. But whatever you do, do not get her angry at any expense. It will take her a while to get angry but I must warn you DO NOT get her angry! It may cost you your lives." The leader sternly spoke  
"Here is what she looks like, and what some of her stats are." The leader said while tossing me a scroll.  
I open it and read what's on it and Kisame reads over my shoulder. Weird there's like nothing about her. But she sure seems-  
"Humm, she doesn't seem that strong! Nor even that much of a fighter because most of her stats are unknown" Kisame said cutting off my thoughts.  
"Haha don't get fooled by this girl, the only reason that most of her stats or unknown is because very little of her victims survive." Our leader said.  
"When do we leave?" I asked emotionless cutting into the leaders and Kisame's chit chat.  
"Now." Our leader responded.  
I nod and head for the doors.

**.:RAVEN'S VIEW:.  
**Oh what a boring day! I think to myself as I lay down on a tree's branch with my eyes closed. Even with my guard almost fully down they still have trouble attacking me. I get 10 shuriken and throw them into the air with great speed. I then hear 10 loud thuds hit the ground, Idiots I think to myself. Afterwards I hear 2 sets of footsteps approaching me. Don't they ever learn? I then extend my arm out towards them and wave my hand to dismiss them.  
"Hey girl" one of them said  
I still keep my eyes closed. "Didn't you understand that I dismissed you?" I coldly spoke  
"Hn" the other one coldly replied back.  
GAA! I then slid off the branch so I was hanging upside down on the branch by my legs with my arms crossed.  
"Go away!" I said with no emotion and open my eyes.  
I see that I'm talking to a fish boy and a guy with black hair and red Sharingan eyes…an Uchiha.  
"We don't want to fight you" fish boy said to me  
"Then what do you want?" I demand  
"To join the Akatsuki" Uchiha said to me with no emotion in his voice.  
Why would the Akatsuki want me to join? Well let's see if they can live up to there so called 'some of the strongest villains' reputation…..Oooo I want to see their strength. I smirk evilly to myself "Well I suppose. I'm bored out here, and I suppose I need a home."  
I say boardly.

On the way to the Akatsuki.  
"What are your names?" I demand more then a question.  
"I'm Kisame" the shark boy said  
"Hn."  
"And that's Itachi" Kisame said.  
I nod for understanding.  
"So how long till we get to the Akatsuki?" I ask  
"About 3 days" Itachi responded not looking at me once.  
"Greeaatt." I said sarcastically.

2 days later, its night fall.  
**.:ITASHI'S VIEW:.  
**I was leaning agents a tree away from Kisame and Raven that were sitting around the camp fire. I decided to sit near the fire finally (Itachi still had his Sharingan activated, he hasn't inactivated it ever since he met Raven) I could sense Raven watch me as I walked near to were they were sitting, I sat across the fire from Raven. She finally stopped looking at me when I sat down. I never looked at her when I went over to them.

I still couldn't see what our leader Pain wanted with Raven. …But I must say she does have a very different character and personality than others. And unlike others, since the first time Kisame and I had a conversation with her she hasn't whined, little own talked at all…just the way I like it.

**.:RAVEN'S VIEW:.**  
Ggaaaa, this is soo, boring! The Akatsuki better have some good competition, I'm itching to have a good fight. They better have someone good!

1 day later at the Akatsuki  
knock, knock Kisame knocked on a big wooden door inside the well built maze like base inside a 'cave'. This door must lead into the leaders room of this joint I thought to myself.  
"Come in." I heard after a brief moment of waiting outside the room.  
Itachi, Kisame and I went in.  
Kisame and Itachi did a slight bow. I just stood there with my arms crossed, tying to see the leader behind the shadows.  
"We have brought Raven back, she wants to join." Itachi said emotionless.  
"Is this so?" the leader asked me.  
"Yea, I suppose. Well if this place isn't a waste of my time.." I answered boredly  
"Humm, well what isn't a waste of your time?" he asked  
I smirked "to fight your strongest fighter here, I want to see how good this organization is."  
I could see him smirk behind the shadows. "So be it." he said amused while looking at me and Itachi.

After the meeting with the leader Pein everyone got split up. I was told to meet for my battle at the training grounds (they told me how to find them). Once I got to the room for where I was told to meet for my match, the room looked like we were outside. This room must be artificially made. Well we are underground in a 'cave', how else would a forest be here? I thought to myself. I like the Akatsuki lare it is soo kewl!  
Once getting used to my surroundings I saw a fighting arena. There were lots of people sitting there waiting. I spotted a familiar person standing in the middle of the clearing/arena...

...To be continued

* * *

_Cherry1315: -smiles- pretty sticky liquid.. -starts playing with it-  
Itachi: -lifts eyebrow- -pulls me away from the "liquid"-  
Cherry1315: -eyes widen- OooOOo, its the same color as your pretty eyes -pokes one of his eyes-  
Itachi: OUCH! No, bad girl! you do not poke peoples "pretty eyes" - struggles to hold my wrists back from poking his eyes out-  
Cherry1315: -still entranced by his eye color-  
Itachi: -Glares- snap.out.of.it.  
Cherry1315: -Snaps out of it- -glares back-_


	3. Competition? Sharingan!

_Cherry1315&Itachi: -still glaring at each other from the last chapter-  
Itachi: WHAT?  
Cherry1315: ...your still holding my wrists...  
Itachi: -smirks- and?  
Cherry1315: -Glares- Humph! well at least do the disclaimer then...!  
Itachi: Hnn, cherry1315 doesn't own Naruto only her OC's and story line/plot etc.  
Cherry1315: -widen eyes- 'he said all of it'_

* * *

I spotted a familiar person standing in the middle of the clearing/arena...Itachi.

I walked over to him. He didn't even move but I knew he knew I was there.  
"So Raven you ready for your fight?" Pain said to me from his seat.  
I nodded with a smirk on my face.  
"So you're his strongest fighter I see?" I asked Itachi  
"Hn" he said while opening his Sharingan eyes to look at me.  
I smirked.

Twenty minutes into the fight.  
We both had a few cuts and scratches on us from the fight, but no real damage.  
I went to punch him. He blocked my attack. He then threw me back a bit and disappeared. He reappeared behind me about to punch me, I disappeared before he could get me.  
We both were holding back our true strength, but he was good I could admit that.  
"You know you're my first competition I've had in a long time."  
He smirked. "I could say the same for you."  
I got out my sai while he got out his kunai. We both charged at each other with excellent speed. I stabbed Itachi in the leg while he got me in the arm. I felt my blood trickle down my skin. His blood was dripping onto my hand.

I got up and smirked. I held out my hand telling him enough.

**.:ITACHI'S VIEW:.**  
How did she get me? Humm she is strong, very strong. I respect her strength. It's going to be different around here with her. Very different…  
She stood up while smirking. She held out her hand telling me the match was over. She disappeared and reappeared behind me. I could feel her warm breath on my neck, I felt shivers going up and down my spine…why am I shivering? I've never felt this way around someone before-  
"You're strong Itachi! I respect you." She whispered.

"Good! You're a very promising new edition Raven" our leader Pein said to Raven.  
"Thank you. I think I'll like it here" Raven said as she glanced at me. I slightly smirked.

**.:RAVEN'S VIEW:.**  
Night fall.  
"Huh soo, I have to share a room with you for now, aye?" I said to him emotionless.  
"Hn"  
HOORRA! I said sarcastically to myself.  
I have no pj's…well I was living in the forest, why would I of needed extra clothes??

**.:ITACHI'S VIEW:.**  
I was lying on the bed ready for sleep. I heard Raven walk towards my cupboard. With my Sharingan still activated I curiously looked over to what she was doing. She got out some of my boxers and a shirt. She then walked over towards the bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on.  
Why does she have my clothes? -.-'

Fifteen minutes later.  
"Weeeaaaselll, ya like?" Raven asked with a cheeky smile on her face.  
I looked at her with my Sharingan still activated. My eye twitched a little by her calling me Weasel.  
She had my clothes which were too small for me, on her. The clothes flowed over her curves nicely, my boxers showing more of her slightly tanned skin then what her skinny jeans do. Her hair was wet, dripping down onto the shirt. It seemed, it seemed?? Wait what am I thinking?!  
I just emotionlessly stared at her.  
She slightly pouted.  
"You know I'm not stupid?" She asked harshly.

**.:RAVEN'S VIEW:.**  
He just kept staring at me with his Sharingan still activated.  
I disappeared and reappeared inches away from his face standing over him, staring at his eyes. I saw he had a slight shock look in his eyes by how fast I moved, but his face was still unemotional.  
He got his composure back in his pretty red eyes.  
"You know we will be living together for a while, what's the point in keeping your pretty red Sharingan activated?" I said a little annoyed still with my face inches away from his.  
"Hn?" He said. Then it seemed like he studied my face seeing if he should inactivate it. He finally did.  
"Good" I slightly smirked looking into his real color eyes. They were a pretty dark gray colour, almost black. I walked over to my side of the bed (your sharing a bed with him nods) then crawled under the covers.

Morning.  
I was slightly awake, drifting in and out of sleep. I was comfy and oddly warm, warmer then usual…it felt good though. Without me noticing, on instinct I snuggled into the warmth…I suppose that's what happens when you had to live out in nature on those cold nights.

Awhile later I'd finally stopped drifting in and out of sleep, now I was just resting. I could now hear a heart beat from where my warmth was coming from. My eyes shot open, I noticed that my head was on Itachi's hard chest and I was curled up against him...

...To be continued

* * *

_Cherry1315: -smirks-  
Itachi: -lifts eyebrow about me smirking-  
Cherry1315: -gets out of his grasp- YAY!  
Itachi: -glares-  
Cherry1315: -hugs him- say it or i wont get off!  
Itachi: -Smirks- Maybe i don't want that...  
Cherry1315: -Widens eyes from shock- '...evil bastard' -deadly glares to the audience- **Review or** -pulls out a feather from under my skirt- **DIE!  
**Itachi: 'WTF?!'_


	4. Weasel!

_Cherry1315: ...-still hugging him since last chapter- told you so!  
Itachi: ...  
Cherry1315: ...-looks over Itachi while hugging him- Itachi I've been wondering...?  
Itachi: Hn?  
Cherry1315: why are you wearing girl cloths?  
Itachi: -eye twitches- they aren't girl cloths, they are the **Akatsuki uniform**  
Cherry1315: ohh...'yea right, he probably just said that to hide the fact that hes a GIRL!!' 'oooOOoo pretty eyes'  
Itachi: -hugs back now, preventing me to poke his eye again-  
__Cherry1315: -pulls out a sai from under my skirt and holds it to Itachi's neck, draws blood- -deadly voice:- **Do it!  
**Itachi: -glares- Cherry1315 doesn't own Naruto...  
Cherry1315: -smirks- good boy -pets him on the head affectionately-_

* * *

My eyes shot open, I noticed that my head was on Itachi's hard chest and I was curled up against him. I noticed that he was awake from his breathing patterns…idiot. I slowly got off him, pretending that I thought he was asleep and trying not to wake him.

I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed….Oooh I love my clothes. I put on my black corset top with a red criss cross ribbon down the back of it, black skinny jeans and black ninja shoes. I then looked at my reflection, my dark brown piercing eyes staring back at me. I shook my head to get out of my trance. I quickly brushed my raven hair and headed back to Itachi's room.

Omg! I thought to myself "Ahum.." I said to Itachi that was getting dressed…..he only had his paints on so far.  
He turned around to face me. My mind started to drool, HOT HOT HOT! I just kept staring at his abs.

**.:ITACHI'S VIEW:.**  
I turned around to see what raven wanted. She just kept staring at me, but lower. I saw she was looking at my abs. I smirked to myself not letting my face show emotion. So she likes what she sees humm?  
She shook her head to stop herself from staring at me. "Ah, em, er…I'm going to look around." She said trying to keep her cool.  
"Hn."

**.:RAVEN'S VIEW:.**  
Walking around the corridors.  
STUPID ITACHI, HE COULD HAVE PUT HIS TOP ON, GODD! But damn he has a nice…wait what the hell am I thinking?  
I discarded the thought I almost had and followed a sent my nose picked up on.  
I found it led me to the cafeteria. Good! just what I was hoping.

Once I got inside the cafeteria doors I saw lots of 'different' looking people.  
"Hey, un. That was a good fight yesterday un!" A girl with a mans voice said to me. She had blond hair in a ponytail with a fringe covering one of her blue eyes. Her facial features were a little manly though.  
"Hn…" I said boredly while walking away from her.  
"Great, another Itachi un" She said annoyed.  
My eye twitched a little. "What girl?"  
"I am not a girl yeah!" She said annoyed.  
I raised an eye brow in question.  
"I'm Deidara and I'm a boy yeah!" He said still a little annoyed  
I observed him, deciding if he really was a guy. "Humm I suppose you are" I smirked  
"Well my name is Raven, and I suppose thanks for saying that I'm a good fighter." I cheekily spoke.  
"Un, so you're not like Itachi after all un." He smiled.  
"Damn straight" I smirked. Even though I knew I was like Itachi a lot….but for some reason I felt comfortable around this guy, comfortable enough so that I could show the other side of me….my fun side. I smirked to myself. It will be fun here after all.

"So what is there to eat around here?" I asked Deidara while walking over to the food cupboards, passing all the people that were staring at me. I glared at them.  
"What ever you like to eat yeah" he said  
"Really!" I said excited. He got a confused look on his face by the drastic change in my personality.  
I quickly started looking through cupboards looking for my favorite treat. I pouted. "Isn't there any nutella?!" I whined  
Deidara shook his head no. "Sorry"  
"Well there isn't everything that I want to eat here, now is there?" I smirked cheekily. Referring to what he had said before.

After making my ramen and bringing it to where Deidara was going to introduce me to a few people I started to get annoyed by everyone staring at me, well more like them staring at my ass. I started to feel my Mist Blur activating. I let it activate just enough for what I needed. Body Mist, I thought to myself. A fog then started to seep up from the floor. It started to go around my body leaving my head and hands to be visible. I smirked at all the disappointed faces looking away from me.

Deidara and I finally arrived at a table full of people. There were still a couple of spots left. At the table I saw a guy with a mask over his mouth counting money, a guy that looked like a plant, a guy with white hair, a kid with black hair and an orange swirly mask over his face, a guy with red hair and Kisame.

**.****:****DEIDARA'S VIEW:.  
**We arrived at the table. "Everyone this is Raven." I turn around to look at Raven, I give her a confused look because there was a mist surrounding her body. She just shook her head telling me don't worry about it. I turn back around with what I was going to say, "And Raven this is Kakuzu (guy with a mask over his mouth counting money), Zetsu (guy that looks like a plant), Hidan (guy with white hair), Tobi (kid with black hair and an orange swirly mask over his face), Sasori(guy with red hair) and Kisame (remember fish boy)" I say pointing to all of them.

**.:RAVEN'S VIEW:.  
**I keep my face emotionless and nod towards them for acknowledging them.  
I sensed Deidara feeling uneasy so he sat at the table with them and motions for me to sit down next to him and Sasori. I set my bowl of ramen down and sit next to them then I start to eat my ramen.

While eating my ramen most of the people kept staying at me. A couple of minutes passed and they still kept there eyes glued on me. Grrr bakas "Take a picture it lasts longer!" I say coldly. They snap out of there trance and stop looking at me.  
After awhile (finished the ramen by now lol).  
"Sorry about that" Sasori said to me.  
I look at him. Since I was right next to him I could see that he had brown eyes like me, but mine were a lot darker. His eyes looked sad but didn't seem it? Weird…but cute I guess you could say about him.  
I tilt my head to the side confused with what he said. He caught onto what I was perusing,  
"Sorry about us staring at you, it's not every day you get a girl Akatsuki member joining."  
I smirk devilishly "So am I the first?" I say innocently.  
"No there's Konan, but you're the second"  
"Hn" I said emotionless.  
"Don't worry, you're stronger then her!" he said reassuringly….how did he know what I was thinking?  
I smirk. During the conversation I let my mist wear off of my body.

"Fuck me up. So Raven how you fucken like it here?" Hidan said.  
I smirk at his bad mouth "fuck no. but yea its shit good so far"  
He then smirked at my bad mouth.  
"Do you have any money?" Kakuzu hints for me to give him some.  
"Oh, haa, haaa," I mock. "Yes, but none for you"  
He then slightly frowns "I'll get it some how" I hear him slightly whisper.  
"Na na" I say coldly.  
"Mmm, you look yummy! Can I eat you?" Zetsu said to me.  
I get a disgusted look on my face because I thought he meant it as in a dirty way. I look at him closer slightly glaring, I noticed that he didn't mean it in a dirty way but he actually meant it. I extend my arm across the table and poke him in the forehead rather hard with my eyebrow raised in annoyance "I don't think so" I said harsh and blunt.  
As these conversations were going I hadn't noticed that Itachi sitting at the table with all of us watching me, but I did notice that Kisame was getting rather loud…he was getting on my nerves.  
"Sushi boy, same chit chat, less loudness" I spoke to Kisame coldly while giving him an icy glare. Everyone tried to suppress a chuckle from what I called him.  
He looked at me about to say something then quickly shut his mouth once he saw my icy glare and then he did as I said.  
After that I stayed unemotional.

I looked around the table noticing that everyone had accepted me. I then spotted Itachi emotionlessly staring at me. I decide to stare back, deciding to make it a staring contest. I quickly raise and eye brow and felt the tips on my mouth form in a slight smirk. He slightly smirks back accepting my staring contest.

Half an hour later.  
I kept staring into either his red Sharingan or coral black eyes…he would often change between the two trying to make me smile.  
Everyone had noticed just awhile ago that Itachi and I were having a stare off because they kept trying to talk to us but we just ignored them.

Two more hours later, most of the people had left the table leaving us to finish our 'game'.  
I decided to finish this, we were aloud to talk in this contest but we just weren't aloud to show any sort of emotion or look away.  
"Take a picture it lasts longer" I could hear the smirk in my voice but I felt that I showed no emotion on my face.  
"Hn…" He replied bored.

**.:ITACHI'S VIEW:.**  
This game with Raven was quite amusing I could say. I could see she was trying to finish it off soon, but it did not affect me with what she was saying. But she has lasted a lot longer during this game than what I expected.  
"Weeeaaasssseeelll, isn't this fuuunn?" She taunted me.  
The people that were here started to laugh at what she said.  
My eye started to twitch and I shot her a glare, not noticing that I did that.  
…Crap!

**.:RAVEN'S VIEW:.**  
I gave him a slight rare smile. Because Itachi had just lost by getting annoyed…._he looks cute when he-_ SHUT IT! I screamed in my head getting my mind off the 'almost' thought.  
"Congratulations (yeah)" Deidara and Sasori said to me before they left me and Itachi fully alone..  
Deidara and Sasori's thoughts when they were walking away: Itachi never gets annoyed, weird…

"Wasn't that fun?" I cheekily asked.  
"Hn" Itachi said annoyed….but yet intrigued and confused?  
I dismissed the last part. "Awww come on don't be a sore looser…" I taunted  
"….Weasel" I whispered smirking and ran away from him before he could do anything to me...

...To be continued, ah oh what is he going to do to her?

* * *

_Cherry1315: -still petting him since i threatened him earlier, while i'm secretly painting his uniform pink- 'ill teach him to be a girl...a -gags- girly..girl' -almost dies from the thought-  
Itachi: __-rolls eyes about me petting him for so long- _


	5. Darkened With Hate

_Itachi: -murderous voice- **CHERRY1315!  
**Cherry1315: 'fuck!!' -glares- -deep evil voice:- What?  
Itachi: -deadly glare- 'tsukuyomi'  
(In Itachi's world)  
Itachi: We have 72 hours, 24 minutes and 30 seconds here -evil voice- all to our selfs  
Cherry1315: -not fazed by Itachi's words or by his world- 'OooOOOooo it has more of the pretty color here!'  
Itachi: -evil glint in eyes- now Cherry1315 I'm going to teach you not to paint **MY** clothes pink!  
Cherry1315: -smirks- oh, really?  
Itachi: -blood thirsty smirk/look- -gets sward ready to stab me-  
Cherry1315: -Gets out of being tied to the poll. Pulls out a feather from under my mini skirt, holds it to Itachi's neck- -Deadly voice:- **are you still sure about that?**  
Itachi: -smirks- it's a pathetic feather for fucks sakes!  
(outside of Itachi's world)  
Kisame: -See's Itachi and me staring at each other with blank faces- 'tsukuyomi' -not phased by Itachi using tsukuyomi on me- -shrugs- Cherry1315 doesn't own Naruto...  
Itachi: -starts giggling like a little girl from whats happening in tsukuyomi-  
Kisame: -blinks few times from what he just saw- -shakes head:- 'i must be loosing it!...right?'_

* * *

"….Weasel" I whispered smirking and ran away from him before he could do anything to me.

**.:ITACHI'S VIEW:.  
**What is happing to me? I yelled to myself. How did I get annoyed by her calling me that? I growled to myself.  
I.Never.Get.Annoyed. by something so pathetic! This girl, she is so different, yet so similar? ….I despise her, how dare she disrespect me! I'll teach her a lesson she'll never want to forget!

**.:RAVEN'S VIEW:.  
**Night.  
I headed back to Itachi's/my room, deciding that I should get ready for bed. Hummmm, I haven't seen Itachi ever since the contest…he better not be having a sook, I scolded. Anyways I was just having some fun, even if it was a tad cutting. But it was still funny/fun.

I got to our door. Once I stepped inside the dark room I was held up above the ground by my neck. WTF? I said to myself as I glared at the glaring red Sharingan eyes….obviously he was pissed with what I said earlier.  
"Uchiha.Put.Me.down!" The words dripped off my tongue like venom.  
He glared icily at my harsh words while tightening his grip on my throat, daring me to keep talking like that.  
By now the air trying to get to my lungs was finding it difficult. I could feel my Mist Blur activating slightly now, but not enough for Uchiha to notice any difference in my eyes. I could clearly see my surroundings now, like it was day time.

"Don't ever call me that again!" His face showed no emotion but his voice was a different matter, it was deadly.  
"Hn" I said carelessly. I smirked, "What...weasel?" I choked out innocently.  
His face darkened with hate. His red cold empty eyes glaring harsher, if looks could kill right now I would have died in agonizing pain. I could feel him tightening the last part of my airway off from getting any more oxygen. _Small Crow Mist_. I mentally thought while smirking to Itachi. This should be enough to get him off me for now.

**.:ITACHI'S VIEW:.  
**I could hear the beautiful sound of crows…..humm but I didn't summon them? I thought. As that thought happened I was being dragged away from Raven by the crows, what the? I then looked at Raven as she rubbed her neck. She had a slightly shocked look on her face. I shook the crows off from dragging me away from her. I glared at her asking for an answer about the crows.  
She got her emotionless composure back. "Why didn't they attack you?" she demanded, her voice was raspy from me choking her. I smirked. So she likes crows too? "Hn, because crows are my specialty" I calmly stated.  
She evilly smirked.

**.:RAVEN'S VIEW:.  
**"Hn, because crows are my specialty" Itachi calmly stated.  
Interesting so _Weasel_ likes crows too, I evilly smirked to him...humm lucky _weasel_ can't read minds.

**.:ITACHI'S VIEW:.  
**Three days later  
I woke up again to something touching me. I looked over to what it was with my guard up. I noticed that it was Raven…again. Foolish girl, but yet, why am I letting her stay there?  
She starts to wake up.  
"Sorry did I wake you?" Raven sheepishly asked as she goes back to her side of the bed.  
"…." I say nothing back  
"Geese again with the nothingness" I hear her whisper under her breath  
"No" I calmly say.  
I sense her gaze land on me, asking for an answer for what I said.  
I closed my eyes. "I'm a light sleeper" I quietly say.  
"Mmm" she hums as she drifts in and out of sleep, trying to get back to sleep.  
I wait a little while longer while she's sleeping. I feel the bed covers shuffle, I then feel an arm over my stomach and feel Jades warm breaths on my neck as her head lies in between my neck and shoulder.  
I think nothing of how she's lying because every night this happens. I finally drift off into a dreamless sleep once again.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK  
I woke up to loud knocking on my door. I glared at it for waking me up.  
I slowly got out of bed trying not to wake_ her_ up.  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK  
Grrrrr, shut up!  
I opened the door with a harsh glare on my face. How.Dare.Someone.Wake.Me.Up.From.My.Sleep!  
"Hey Itachi!" Kisame said not caring about my glare  
I darkened my glare warning him that I'm not in the mood for his chit chat.  
"Ahhhh...weellll.. Pein told me to tell you that you and the girl have to go visit him your next mission." Kisame said nervously from my glare.  
"Hn" I said shutting my door in his face.

"IMDITALY HE SAID!" Kisame yelled to me from outside my door.  
After that I felt his presence leave. I quickly got dressed.  
I walked over to raven to wake her up.  
"Raven..." I said calm but sternly to the sleeping figure.  
She jolted awake from her name being spoken. She finally realized that she was asleep and I had woken her up. She got a why-the-fuck-you-wake-me-up glare on her face, harshening her facial features. She turned to look at me without the glare.  
"Yes?" she spoke with irritation in her voice but no emotion on her face.  
"Get ready we have to meet Pein for our mission." I then sat on the bed with my eyes closed to wait for _her_ to get ready.

...To be continued

* * *

_(Out from being in Itachi's world)  
Cherry1315: Now Itachi do you still believe it's just a **PATHETIC** FEATHER! -waves the feather in Itachi's face-  
Itachi: -crosses arms- humph! 'I'll get that fucken feather back...maybe i should use a grand fire ball on it and let it burn to death..naa not good enough, humm (starts thinking other torturous ways to put the feather through immense "pain"'. -Later, attempts to grab the feather from me-  
Cherry1315: -Keeps the feather away from Itachi- -sing song voice:- Ah, ah, ahHh! -calm voice:- Now, now Itachi the feather won fair and square against you!  
Itachi: -darkly glares at the feather-  
Cherry1315: -backs away slowly- -after being a fare distance from itachi RUNS!-  
Itachi: -still angry with the feather- **REVIEW OR DIE!!**...like the feather will -chuckles like a mad man:- **MUHAHAHAHA!**_


End file.
